Official Members
It's Naseeb It's Naseeb is one of our graphic designers and character consultants for The Mutant Girl, responsible for the thumbnails on the first three episodes and most of the outfits used for the characters. She is also the voice actress for Pop Josephine and Empress Rosewood. Her official wiki account is: Its Naseeb Musical Natasha Natasha is a character consultant for The Mutant Girl and the voice actress for Morwenna May, Kylie Jennifer and Carris Dysart. She also voiced Lynette in Tales of Sir Nickanorth Episode 8. Her official wiki account is: RainbowCloud9 Spartan Gaming Spartan Gaming, is the voice actor for Julius Pyke and Silas May in the Mutant Girl. Baby Satan Yeah she ain't no butter memeber.ain't no member here srryhomie ShinyUmbreonMaster (Shiny) Shiny, aka Nikzero496, was the voice actor for Morgan Marwick in the Mutant Girl until Episode 9. He is also the co-writer of The Mutant Girl Season 2 and was the voice of the Guild Master in Tales of Sir Nickanorth Episode 5. His official wiki account is: ShinyUmbreonMaster Royori Butter Royori Butter is another one of our graphic designers, responsible for the ButterCorps logo and set of Olympus A.D. He was also the voice actor for Liam Ross, Brian Ross and Sebastian May in the Mutant Girl up until Episode 6 when he stepped down as a VA to work on art and management of the ButterCorps Discord Server. As of January 29th 2020 (or January 30th GMT) Royori resigned his position to 'Focus on school and Photoshop.' His Discord account has been deleted and all contact ceased. BB Butter BB Butter as the current second-in-command of ButterCorps as well as the voice actor for Pete in the Mutant Girl as of Episode 5 and Squire Banquo in Tales of Sir Nickanorth, also since Episode 5. Itzmimi chan Itzmimi chan is the co-founder of Kitty Studios and the voice actress of Reyna in the Mutant Girl Episodes 5-8 and 10. Aidan da Best Aidan da Best is a new hire of ButterCorps. As of yet, he has not made his debut. Dino Caroline Dino Caroline is the voice actress for Lynette in Tales of Sir Nickanorth and filled in for Reyna Flores in the Mutant Girl Episode 9. Beanieboy Beanieboy was the voiceactor for Pete and Terry in the Mutant Girl, but only until Episode 1. He mysteriously disappeared for a while for unknown reasons and had to be replaced. He no longer does and VA work, but checks in on the server from time to time. Jacob Butter Jacob is the writer, director and producer of all ButterCorps projects (so far). He also is the voice actor for Jim Grayson, Matti Marwick and filled in once for Silas May in varying episodes of the Mutant Girl. Other roles include Sir Nickanorth in both Colmenar Viejo and Tales of Sir Nickanorth, Bill Izakarte in The Last Log of Tertius Hazelwick and Forgius Pascal in Forgius Pascal. His official wiki account is: Romulus Ravenclaw Category:ButterCorps Category:Production Team Category:Cast Members